Hokage's Request
by Milklea
Summary: What happens When Anko get asked to babysit some little genins? crazy antics ensue, i'm very bad at summaries xx;; R and R onegai!


**Hokage's Request**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto, believe me, If I did, I would….do something with it…but I don't so I'm gonna go…place now……besides the only thing thats mine is this fanfic w...

(Slight - ) Pairings: Neji + Tenten, Ino + Shikamaru, Sasuke + Sakura, Naruto + Hinata, …uhh….i think I got them all, but this is a humor fic, so don't expect much.

(Author-Jap): Ok…I'm writing this because I need to have a fanfic up on here, soo…and also I'm bored as all heck and have a day off, so I thought "I know! I'll make a Naruto Fanfic!" ahh, good times, good times…….i REALLY need a life… O.o

…Also this is my first fanfic so….be nice! xx;;

_Italics_ means they're thinking,

Normal talking is this " "

And then there's normal…uh, letters.

(Jap): okay all the genins are 6 and 5, like team Gai's are 6, and Asuma's are 5 along with Kurenai's and Kakashi's. As well as Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Anko are all around 18-20 years old.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Babysitting is troublesome

Anko was running down the streets of Konoha as fast as her legs would carry her, without realizing it she ran right into one of Konoha's most reliable young adults.

Wham, Thud.

Anko being the rebellious teen that she was blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going you-"she looked up to see her good "friend" Kurenai.

"Anko…would you like to finish that sentence?" she glared with a finish-that-sentence-and-I'll-kill-you look. Anko (hopefully) knew not to finish it, so she kept on living. "Eheheh, sorry bout' that Kurenai-oh! I was looking for you anyway!" she quickly jumped up to grab hold of her friends hands as if it were a life or death situation. "I need to ask you a favor!" she was giving a pleading face.

Kurenai glared daggers at Anko until she let go, unfortunately she didn't, "sigh…..alright, what did you want Anko?", "I need your help with babysitting some kids!" she bowed her head and squinted her face, not that you could see it anyway, "What!" kurenai yelled, "Who would let you baby-sit kids?" _much less go near them…_, "Well…" Anko started, "It all started this morning…

Flashback

* * *

_Anko walked into the hokage's office asking, "you wanted to see me sir?" she asked Sondaime(the 3rd he's still alive in this), "Yes Anko, I called you in to do me a favor…" Anko looked at him like he was crazy, asking her to help him with something, she was just a chunnin! What much could she do? _

"_U-um, Sarutobi-sama wouldn't a jounin or an ANBU be a better choice?", He looked at her and smiled, "No, no, you'll do fine on this one." He stood up out of his chair and walked over to her, handing her a scroll. "Uhhh…what's this?" she stared at it like it was a disease, "Open it when you leave." He said firmly, and so he pushed her out the door and closed it._

_Anko sat there outside the door for a good 15 minutes before re-joining reality, she untied the scroll and read through it._

_Dear Replacement sensei,_

_I've asked Sarutobi-sama to hire a temp replacement while I'm on a mission, I need you to watch over some of the children in the school, for one day, I'll surely have returned by then. The names of the children are…_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Umuzaki Naruto_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Rock Lee_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Tenten…("the ink smudged…" she said)_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Akimichi Chouji_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Aburame Shino_

_I hope they will behave with a new sitter, unlike last time…I'd rather not mention last time…_

_Arigato. Iruka-sensei_

_Anko stood there like she'd been asked to go on a suicide mission, but no…it was worse she thought, "…They want me to WHAT?" she yelled. "How the hell'l I work this out?...oh I know!" Then she took off down the street looking for a particular person…_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Kurenai stood there about to doze off, until Anko shook her like no tomorrow, she then stared at Anko as if she had nothing better to do. "Anko…so, The Sondaime asked you to do this?" Anko nodded furiously, "And he hasn't lost his mind?" and Anko nodded again. "That what I told him!" kurenai closed her eyes and nodded, then started walking off towards the Ichiraku, Anko thought to herself for a minute before realizing her flaw "…HEY! Did you just insult me!" Anko ran after her companion wanting an explanation.

By the time they reached the Ichiraku Anko had spotted four silhouettes eating ramen. "Hey guys!" she blurted out, two of them looked up at her but the other two kept busy with themselves, one smoking and one reading a book.

"Asuma, Kakashi, Gai" Kurenai greeted them, two of them nodded in reply, the other quickly got out of his chair and addressed himself "AH! Anko-chan! Kurenai-san! How has your day been so far, expressing the SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH? On this fine and lovely day?" he yelled, Anko couldn't help but laugh at him, kurenai just nodded and sat down. "Anko-chan! Are you by any chance free this weekend?", Gai looked hopeful in his attempt to ask out a girl, "Sorry Gai! I just got assigned by the Hokage, I have a…mission!…to work on!". Gai simply slumped over and wept LARGE Waterfall tears along with promises to run around Konoha 150 times backwards with a fish in his mouth, she didn't listen to it much.

Anko quickly sat down and ordered, ignoring everyone around her. She turned her head after finishing her ramen to see a small boy, and a masked man, she had no clue who the boy was but the man she knew all to well. "Kakashi are you reading that again!" she took one look at the book he was holding, "Tips for Teens?", "Can't you find anything better than that?"

Kakashi sat there and looked up for a minute, "Hmm…maybe when I'm older I'll find a better one"

with that he closed his book and finished his ramen, Anko made a quiet statement that no one heard, but we think it was something along the lines of, I think I've caused something…..

She bent over to see the boy next to Kakashi and was almost shocked at all the bowls by him. "Whoa! Kakashi have you been putting on some weight lately?" Kakashi looked at her…then the bowls of ramen….then her….then the kid….then her, and glared daggers. "Those aren't mine." He said. "Oh" Anko replied "Then did somebody leave theirs here?"

"They're mine!" the little kid had shouted, with a fox-like grin, "This is a slow day for me! Only 6!" Anko had wide eyes then thought for a moment…'he looks familiar…hmm, wonder where I've see him' She shrugged it off and continued watching him inhale it. Not long after did she fall off her stool for leaning back so much.

About an hour later after everyone had eaten and talked, or shouted things about their "youth" she remembered her "mission" "Oh crap! I forgot about the baby-sitti-" she stopped herself before letting her male teammates hear it, "the uh...mission I mean…" she grabbed Kurenai's arm and pleaded not to tell them.

The first thing kurenai did was tell them, and yes, they were slightly shocked. "Who'd ask Anko to do it?" Asuma said, "Do they not know who they asked?" Anko ignored the comment, "Even I must agree with Asuma on this one! Anko-chan is simply NOT the kind of role model we want our soon to come genins to act like!" Gai added in, Kakashi only nodded in agreement, "Either way it seems Iruka is leaving tomorrow so we don't have much time…." Kurenai said.

Without knowing it the little boy was eavesdropping on their conversation but soon dashed off to do something important…

* * *

"You guys will never guess what I found out!" a little boy cried out. 

"sigh, What is it now Naruto?" a little girl with pink hair said.

"We're getting a new sensei tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"Why would we need a new sensei? You didn't do anything did you?" she glared at him like he hadn't bathed in a while.

"No, no Sakura-chan! They said it was a replacement…or something" he put his hand to his chin and started stroking it slowly.

"Hmph, Dobe probably overheard it wrong" a boy with raven hair said, whilst walking closer to the two.

"ah, Sasuke-baka's here!" Naruto glared as best he could at him.

Sasuke merely ignored him and glared back.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, should we tell the others about this?" she asked the two of them.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him long as he could. Until Sakura stepped in-between the two, and spoke out.

"I'm going to go tell them, I'll let you guys follow" and with that said she headed toward the park…….. (Jap: Konoha has a park? O.o)

* * *

Before our three…um…"hero's"? show up, we see three children in the park on the swings… 

"C'mon Neji-kun!" yelled a little girl with buns in her hair.

"Hn." He said, obviously NOT wanting to get on the swings before him.

"Hmph" she said puffing up, "Fine! We'll enjoy the swings without you!" she yelled before jumping on a swing, and pushing herself by swinging her feet back and forth.

"OHH!" a small boy yelled before attacking a swing seat. "So THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!", "Arigato Tenten-chan for showing me the way of the swing!"

"Umm…..oook…Lee…" she said

"OHHHH! Neji! You must join us, I've never had so much fun!" Lee yelled loud enough for all of Konoha to hear.

"Yeah Neji!" Tenten said gesturing toward an empty swing seat.

"Hn…." He stared at Lee who was swinging upside down on his swing, and Tenten who was swinging normally.

"Please Neji-kun?" said Tenten and her notorious puppy dog eyes.

Neji stood there for a minute or so, until he started walking toward the swing SLOWLY…, Tenten kept trying to see Neji's face but he would turn it so she couldn't see his light blush. Lee was too preoccupied with his swing to notice this.

"HEY!" a loud voice came from the entrance of the park.

They all turned their heads to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all walking towards them.

"Hey! Empty swing!" Naruto dashed toward the empty swing by Tenten, but was disappointed when Neji got on it before him.

"Aww…oh well…hey Lee can I share yours with you?" he said running over to the boy upside down on his swing. "Sure Naruto-kun!" Naruto climbed on Lee's swing, he was on top of it with lee on the bottom hanging for dear life, not that he cared, it didn't seem any worse than running around Konoha 300 times.

Neji smirked at them trying to fit at once, Tenten went into a giggle fit as did Sakura, and Sasuke just smirked along with Neji.

Sakura remembered why they came and started explaining it to them not leaving out anything. "So Anko-san is gonna be our new sensei?" asked Tenten, "Nah, I think Anko-san AND Kurenai-san will be doing it" said Lee, "Either way what does it matter?" Neji pointed out, "Gasp! He talked!" Tenten stated, Neji glared at her for a good ten minutes before she apologized, "Gomen, gomen Neji-kun" she put her hands up in front of her face and waved them back and forth.

"Aww" said a high voice, "the swings are already taken!"

"Don't worry Ino-chan we'll just wait our turn" said a…"big boned" boy. (Jap: saying fat is taboo o.o;;)

"Yeah I know Chouji." Said Ino.

"How troublesome…" said a boy who's hair resembled a pineapple.

Three figures came up to greet everyone. "Ah! Ino-pig!" said Sakura, "Big-forehead girl!" yelled Ino, they fought for a while and Naruto ended up getting punched somehow by Sakura…it wasn't long after before Ino glomped onto Sasuke, "Sasuke kun! Did you miss me?" she said in a highly sickeningly sweet voice. "Get of me" he said gloomily, even Ino could tell the dark aura emitting from him and backed off.

"Hey Shikamaru!" said Naruto, Shikamaru just nodded. "Since you guys are already here, it saves us the time to go find you!"

"Why would you need to find us?" asked Chouji.

"It seems we're getting a new sensei tomorrow!" said Tenten.

"For real!" screeched Ino. NOBODY liked it when Ino screeched, not Chouji, not Sakura, not Naruto, not Sasuke, and definitely not Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mumbled something about this being troublesome and Ino proceeded to smack him across the head.

"Is all you can say!" yelled Ino.

"You don't have to hit me Ino…troublesome women…" said Shikamaru.

**End Chapter 1…

* * *

**

Jap: Well, ……that wasn't TOO bad.

Jap: isn't that right lil Neji?

Lil Neji: Hn…

Jap: uh huh, I didn't think I'd get much out of you. So I brought reinforcements!

tiny figure runs toward lil Neji at top speed

Lil Tenten: Wheee! Neji-kuwn!

glomp

Lil Neji: Wha?-tenten-chan! Gee off mwee!

Jap: Aww, how kawaii, anyway, that was there for pure amusement….mine anyway. -

R+R onegai! w does any one like it? If I can get at LEAST 5 reviews I'll make chappy two, -


End file.
